


Let the sea take us home (to whoever that may be)

by Cadday



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Buggy and Shanks said screw the marines and kidnapp their baby brother, Competent Buggy (One Piece), Fix-It, Found Family, Multi, PTSD, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Portgas D. Ace gets a family much earlier, The kids aren't alright but really neither are the adults, Trauma, basically thats it, children coping with terrible shit, probably inaccurate use of haki, stolen family more accurately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadday/pseuds/Cadday
Summary: “Come with me Buggy…” He stands there a moment, maybe shock has finally set in before red faced stuttering out an answer.“I’ll never be part of your crew idiot.”He thinks about separating and running, thinks about the crew mates who are long gone, thinks of a father and Captain cold from the rain cold from death and wants to run and scream. In another life he does leave. Yanks away, and doesn’t look back. In this one…Shanks and Buggy stay together after their Captains death. This changes some things.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Buggy, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	1. Cold

The King of the pirates is dead. His body is still on the platform, if you push through the crowd you can still catch a glimpse of the now fallen legend. Buggy can’t see much of anything, the rain is blinding him, but mostly it’s the tears as he openly sobs for his Captain, the man who raised him, family in all but blood but when did that ever matter.

The crowd is loud, too loud, and suffocating and full of too many feelings, and he’s clutching desperately at his head and ears to drown out the noise, the hate, the reality. The young Roger pirate, is it former, his Captain is dead, isn’t paying attention to who is around him. Doesn’t register that he is being dragged away, away from marines now searching through the crowd for familiar faces, familiar pirates, for crew of a dead man, till they are a fair distance away from the crowds, execution stand, all the noise.

Shanks is dragging him along by the hand. Another time, another place, another day, Buggy would have pulled his arm away in a huff, split apart, yelled at the other boy, but he’s just so...exhausted. Soaked to the bone and cold from more than rain.

They eventually stop in an alley, he doesn’t ask why but watches marines run past and he supposed that’s the answer. Shanks, he can’t see Shanks face under his hat but he sees water dripping down his chin and pretends he thinks it’s rain. The marines are gone as quickly as they appeared and they step back onto the road in silence. Shanks grip on his hand is almost painful and the cold rain pouring from the sky is almost loud enough to hide the commotion from behind them. Shanks turns to look at him and he looks like he wanted to say a thousand things, Buggy can’t imagine what but he feels the same need to say something important but nothing comes out. Instead Shanks just says…

“Come with me Buggy…” He stands there a moment, maybe shock has finally set in before red faced and stuttering out an answer.

“I’ll never be part of your crew idiot.” He knows it’s not what Shanks meant but the pain of the past day has built up and spills out messily around them. He can’t be under another Captain, he can’t and won’t do this again, determinedly does not picture Shanks on the same stand in the same rain under the same blade...Shanks. 

Shanks is still holding his hand. 

He thinks about separating and running, thinks about the crew mates who are long gone, thinks of a father and Captain cold from the rain cold from death and wants to run and scream. In another life he does leave. Yanks away, and doesn’t look back. In this one…

“Buggy, please, don’t leave…” It’s barely a whisper, a desperate broken shattered whisper, muffled by rain, and a straw hat hanging over the other boys face. Shanks hand goes limp in his, resigned to Buggy leaving and something in the blue haired boy snaps back into place. It’s what moves him forward, tightens the grip on Shanks hand and pulls the other to him into a hug. They collapse into each other and down onto the muddy road. 

“Okay.” 

They steal a fishing boat. 

It has worn sails and nets piled to one side, a cabin that is a blessing to rest in, to get out of the weather determined to flood Loguetown, to wash away the blood maybe. The marines had been swarming the island picking off pirates where they could. The fishing boat flew no colors and was small, so in the commotion the boys slipped by and sailed away to open water. Their clothes drip dried hanging in the cabin soaking the floor in the small space but neither of them could bring themselves to care. As soon as they were a safe distance away Buggy furled the sails and shoved Shanks into the single hammock. They didn’t mind sharing space, had done so their whole life and honestly Buggy wanted to cling to the reminder that Shanks was there, that he wasn’t alone. They didn’t set a watch, a rookie mistake, but exhaustion, and sorrow pulled them under into sleep, they would figure the rest out in the morning. 

The fishing boat had minimal supplies, but they found a log pose on board so there was that at least. There was some food and water, mostly fishing gear, small kitchenette in the cabin, Buggy and Shanks had their own bags, mostly clothes and their weapons. After a week of mindless floating, and more focused marine avoidance, they would have to stop soon to restock. Buggy sat in the cabin a small frown on his face as he took inventory before returning everything to its proper place. He needed to talk to Shanks about actually stopping at an island. Shanks is on deck, with a newspaper, Buggy doesn’t know how long ago he got a news bird to stop. It’s obviously recent, Buggy ignores his Captains face still plastered on the front page, still big news weeks later and counting how many days since his passing. Shanks is focused on something and looks frustrated by whatever it is. Frowning Buggy joins him leaning over his shoulder to see what it could be.

“Did we ever go to an island called Baterilla?”

“Baterilla where’s that? I don’t remember..”

“South blue.”

“South…when would we have stopped at..Wait why do you think we were..” Shanks points to the article that had been taking his attention. In stark black the words that he read didn’t make sense.

‘Marines begin search for women with connections to Pirate King.’

‘...Baterilla on lockdown till further notice...rumors of Gold Roger frequently visiting...Fleet Admiral refuses comment on situation…’

“Their going after someone for connections to the Captain.”

“Who do you think it is?”

“Dunno, but if the marines are after her now…” She was dead for sure, an ally of Roger being cornered on some random island in South Blue, she wasn’t on the crew, they would have said that surely. So who was this person they were looking for? Buggy wondered who else the marines were hunting down, or had already cornered. How many of their allies had they failed?

“What should we do?” Shanks turned to look at him clearly surprised by the question and for a long moment they just stared at each other. It was strange to have no one to lead them, to have to figure this out just the two of them. Buggy’s gaze flickers to the hat sitting on Shanks hand and before he can think better of it his hand reaches out to touch the brim. Shanks smiled crookedly before reaching up to grab Buggy’s hand. Shanks standing, both their hands dropped from the hat and they looked to the sails. 

“To the South Blue.”


	2. Bury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this Chapter: The Events of Baterilla in this story involve mass murder of women and children. Heavy mentions of emotional trauma and talk of graves and death.

It takes several more weeks to navigate to Baterilla. Shanks and Buggy have minor struggles, but the basics of sailing and navigating they know. At least they know what to avoid. As they sail closer to Baterilla the get the first indications something was very wrong. News had been scarce since the first article but they hadn’t been sure what that could mean. 

Buggy feels sick well before they dock, and that's not a great sign. He’s shaky and his headache has been growing steadily worse by the second. Shanks is holding on to him in an effort to keep him upright, Buggy is fighting breaking apart, and may have split at the waste a few times on accident throwing Shanks completely off balance in the process. He is thankful so thankful and will never say how much he is to have Shanks physically there with him, because if he wasn’t he would lose himself to the strength of whatever that suffering is that is rolling off this island. 

Buggy only ever half listened in Haki lessons. He knew enough that his proficient Haki was observation, hell he knew before Rayleigh pointed it out. Sometimes he felt too much, it made him edgy and paranoid. Resulted in him screaming or shouting to try to force out his own feeling instead of focusing on others. To focus on his own existence in crowds of suffocating too many people. Rayleight had just dismissed this as his lack of control, and lack of effort to do so. So his training had been limited because he just wasn’t expected to get much stronger. The thing was Buggy did try, all the time to reign it in, to separate his feelings from others, to not break down at the weight of emotions pushing into his mind at all times, nevermind the hyper awareness he had of everyone around him. He wished sometimes he had pushed the issue because there had to be a way to turn this off. The endless feed of everything, right now more then ever seas he wanted to just shut off his haki. Whatever happened on this island…

Shanks handles most if not all of them docking, by this point Buggy is under several blankets, shaking violently on their little deck. The grief and anger is overwhelming, and he doesn’t want to set foot on this island. Doesn’t want to see what did this or why, but he needs too in the heart of him he needs too. Shanks hovers next to him when it’s time to go, and he feels too close and not close enough so Buggy reaches a hand out for his friend to pull him up. He is grateful when the other boy automatically wraps an arm around him. Shanks seems to make a decision in that moment and pulls his hat off, their Captains hat and that still hurts raw and aching, and places on his head. Buggy doesn’t protest more surprised than anything and blinks bleary red rimmed eyes at his friend, and only remaining nakama and that thought bleeds angry and fresh too the thing they won’t talk about. 

“Roger pirates don’t abandon allies, we have to do this.”

Neither of them point out they had stopped being Rogers when the crew disbanded, when his body hit the ground, when they fled from marines instead of fighting back, when the rest of the crew never spared a thought for the smallest members...when...when...when…

They were still here, still Rogers in heart even if he was gone and the crew disbanded, still his sons, weren’t they? Shanks practically carries him off their ship. The streets are empty and silent, it’s eerie and only sets them more on edge. Most places looked closed so they don’t bother stopping. Don’t even find someone they can ask till they make it past town. Past town to a large field of thrown together grave markers of still being dug graves. Of more dead then mourners. The mother and child Graveyard of Baterilla will haunt them both for the rest of their lives. 

They end up talking to a priest over seeing everything. He looks older, pale if not quite as bad as Buggy. They tell him they are looking for a woman and he makes assumptions of his own, gives them a pitying look and tells them what happened. Roger used to visit this island claimed the marines, said he ‘looked like a father’ or something. So they had rounded up any women with children or pregnant bellies...and put an end to a line on assumption alone. 

Buggy left before the end of the story, he couldn’t stand hearing more. Didn’t want to think about what the marines had done for their bullshit justice, Didn’t want to think how they failed their Captain. About if their had been a child. Shanks finds him, and doesn’t he always, sitting on the rail of a bridge gripping the straw hat for dear life. 

“Captain might have had a son.” Buggy collapses into Shanks shoulder at his friend's statement. Not has but had. If he was here he’s gone and they failed. 

“What do we do now?”

What they do decide on is helping dig graves. It feels like an easy decision and the people of town treat them like any of the other mourners. It’s hard work, and Buggy keeps breaking down crying. No one comments and no one is better off. The marines do not come back to the island. Their base is deserted and eventually burned down by the island residents. The two former Roger pirates watch the flames eat away at the building till the charred husk is no longer recognizable. During all this they stay at an Inn, the innkeeper refuses payment, his wife they rarely see but mostly here her sobbing in the middle of the night. They don’t bring it up.


	3. Hibiscus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re Pregnant with Captain’s kid!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portgas D. Rogue is scarier then Gol D Roger. If they had ever married he would have taken her last name. Portgas D. Roger. Also as someone with two kids any woman who suffers that long through pregnancy could have destroyed the world. This woman is made of pain, fire, and rage. Ace get's it from his mom.

They spend a few days digging graves and when they finally finish Shanks volunteers to help fill them, Buggy watches from a distance but can’t bring himself to lift a shovel. No one comments. The air is still thick with sorrow but the anger is slowly overpowering it. This island will never forget it’s pain. 

They are sitting outside the inn on the stairs of the patio when they hear a commotion nearby, startling in the usually somber quiet town. Shanks and Buggy share a glance before running to see what the noise is about.

They reach the only ever populated area of the town which is unsurprisingly the still slowly operating market. There's a woman kneeling on the ground, several people are around her talking and they assume trying to offer help. The woman is younger, and Buggy doesn’t recognize her as someone they have interacted with. She’s got a face full of freckles and long blonde hair. In her hair is a red flower and on her face is a mildly distressed if not pained expression. The people nearby are talking quietly and look varying degrees of nervous and panicked. They every now and then seem to be trying to convince the woman of something, and failing if the looks she is giving them is anything to go by. Shanks pulls away from Buggy to run up to the men closest to her, ever nosey and involved. Buggy shuffles behind him uncertain. 

“...it’s been weeks the marines wouldn’t dare…”

“A fishing ship said they saw them near…”

“Ms. Rogue needs to go back home, we can send for a doctor.”

“She can’t wait any longer, it’s bad enough it’s been as long as it has.”

Shanks slips through the crowd and kneels next to the woman. The longer the men argue the more she looks less in pain and more pissed off. Shanks turns to glance at Buggy before addressing her.

“Um...Miss. do you need help…” Shanks fought the urge to flinch when the woman’s gaze flicked to him. If looks could set you on fire he would have been ash by now. Her gaze left him to look at something or someone behind him before returning to him with something odd in the gaze. At least it wasn't a combustion level stare anymore.   
“...Help me up kid.” The woman held out an arm to him which Shanks quickly took. Pulling her to her feet he watched her steady herself and take a deep breathe before turning to the small crowd around them. 

“I’m fine. I’m heading back home.” Several of the surrounding people looked like they wanted to protest but immediately backed down at the hard stare the woman sent them.

“Come on kids, it’s a long walk back to my house and I have groceries that need carrying.”

Shanks blinks up at her in surprise before looking down at the bags he hadn’t noticed before. Buggy shuffled up next to him and the woman didn’t even wait to see what they did before turning and heading down the path. Shanks shrugged and grabbed the closest bag. Buggy followed suit albeit a little less enthusiastically. Quickly they headed after the woman before they lost sight of her, not that she was moving very fast to begin with. She apparently lived well out of town, past the river, and the graveyard, all the way over by a little rocky beach. The house was a decent size. Outside her home was overgrown and blooming with hibiscus bushes of all colors spreading to the little beach. At the door to the house hanging over a tiny patio were windchimes of sea glass and coins jingling in the sea breeze. They quickly followed the woman inside and were met with a home that felt oddly familiar in it’s decor. Like being back on the Jackson. The walls had maps and sea charts covering them, along with swords and pistols, an outdated logpose that looked partially shattered. More hibiscus were inside potted in the window sill. There was a whole wall covered with shelves of books and a warm quilt in a nearby chair with even more of said books piled around. Buggy and Shanks glanced at each other before bringing their bags into the kitchen the woman disappeared into. Setting the bags on the table, the boys shifted awkwardly unsure of what to do next. The woman immediately set about putting things away and Shanks shrugged at his friend before nodding his head at the door. They both made to head out the door…

“You boys came alone?” Buggy froze like a startled cat at the question and Shanks turned a friendly slightly forced smile on the woman.

“We came to check on a friend of ours but…” Graveyards, death, too little too late, the rogers fail again… Shanks' smile dropped into a grimace and the woman hummed in response.

“Would have thought he would have asked that first mate of his to keep an eye on his brats.” Shanks startled and glanced at Buggy as the woman continued. “Idiot man never did think far enough ahead.” The woman turned around and dropped two plates on the table with sandwiches thrown together.

“Sit down.” It clearly wasn’t a request. Buggy’s hand found it’s way back to shanks if the woman noticed she didn’t say anything as they slowly sat at the table. 

“Going to have to set you up in the spare room, only one bed but we can make do. Doctors no doubt are coming to bother me today after that incident in town so you two will need to make yourselves scarce. Never know who you can trust these days.” 

“I’m sorry Miss but what are you…” Shanks was trying desperately to be polite but this situation had taken a bizarre turn. 

“Hush up now, I don’t know who that idiot meant to have kept an eye on you two, but clearly they aren’t doing the job. I’m not having his kids running around alone at this age, even worse with how the marines are acting. You can go back to town and pick up any of your stuff this afternoon, when your done eating I can show you around, now any questions?”

“Yeah! Who the heck do you think you are lady?” Buggy burst out, he was up out of his seat and clearly irritated. If the woman was surprised by the question she didn’t show it.

“Portgas D. Rogue. Formerly Captain Portgas D. Rogue, of the Red renegade pirates, now disbanded.” The boys both straightened up at the admission. The Red Renegades weren’t unknown, while they didn’t spend a ton of time making a name for themselves they were known for a habit of wrecking slave trades, interfering in government business, in one notable case wiping a marine base off the face of the blues because of rumore of preferences of the commanding officer at the base. They came in a gray fog and left in a red tinted one. Their own brand of justice and piracy left in their wake. Some people claimed their Captain was the spirit of Davy Jones themself here to exact revenge on those who tried to enact laws and rules on the sea.

“Former, I suppose, Lover of a dead pirate king. Soon to be mother of that idiots child, and apparent minder of his two lost and wandering brats,anything else?” The boys were silent as they took in that information before in a spectacular show of restraint Buggy split in half at his middle and screeched out.

“You’re Pregnant with Captain’s kid!” Shanks jumped to his feet startled.

“WAIT! What?”

“Weren’t you listening she just said! Shanks do you think theres another Pirate King somewhere!”

“Is that what she... when did Captain, you don’t even look pregnant!” 

“How do you know what pregnant ladies are supposed to look like stupid...Wait how far along are you! Is that what that incident in town was about, the Doctor isn’t coming here to deliver the baby are they!”

“No he isn’t, not yet, and 10 months.”   
“That doesn’t make sense.” 

“Why didn’t he tell us?” Comes out of Buggy’s mouth unbidden and honestly he isn’t sure what he specifically means. Rogue, the pregnancies, the execution, anything and everything. Rogue sighs and finally sits at the table with them. 

“Because he’s an Idiot, who only ever looked straight ahead at the horizon without worrying about what was left behind him. Because maybe he thought it was safer, that he could shield you from whatever pain came next. If it’s any consultation he told me plenty about his brats. How could he constantly not talk about his boys, I don’t know what he intended really or what thoughts went through that salt water addled brain of his but he wanted you to know at some point, talked about how good of big brothers you would be enough at least.” Buggies mouth snaps shut on whatever he meant to say. Shanks pulls his hat down over his face, like he does when he’s trying to hide how he’s feeling. It’s strange to think they’ve been with Roger their whole lives. But never thought to ask if they considered them family. They were nakama, but it’s strange to finally hear someone else confirm that they were his sons. It’s a relief as much as it makes the grief set in harder than ever. Buggy wonders if this will get easier at some point. He looks at Shanks shoulders shaking with held back sobs and leans his shoulder against his. Rogue stands and busies herself around the kitchen but they know she’s just giving them some privacy. They choke down the sandwiches when the tears run out.


	4. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with Miss Rogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/crq-qc_r6Jk   
> This is the song for this Chapter. It's super important.

Miss Rogues’ house made a lot of noises, for all it’s only housing two boys and a retired Pirate Captain. It creaks and groans like a ship. Sometimes’ Buggy thinks he can hear the sea outside. Storms in the distance, the night watch wandering. One night when the dreams and night terrors are too real he sits in the living room listening to a storm against the wood, a storm he can look out the window and see is not there. Rogue wanders down at some point hair almost glowing in the night a halo on the head. They both listen to the darkness and the sounds that aren’t there. 

“It’s made of dead ships.”

“I’m...sorry?” Miss Rogue comes to sit in the seat next to him. 

“The house was built by my father, he was a historian, the wood was recycled from the ship graveyards in the Grand Line. Sometimes I think I hear the wood speaking of the seas they will never sail upon again.” Buggy looks up at the boards above him if he closes his eyes he hears it more clearly, a ship at sea, the smell of salt water, the gulls calling in the distance, feels the spray of water. Now wonder it feels like… Miss Rogue sits for a while with Buggy before leaving him to his own thoughts. Buggy falls asleep in his seas the sound of waves miles away sending him off to peaceful rest. 

\---  
Shanks and Buggy’s fishing boat is now docked at that little beach in front of Miss Rogues house. They take turns maintaining it and today finds Shanks unfurling the sails to let them breathe even though they aren’t sailing anytime soon it looks like. He’s absentmindedly retying some knots when he notices he is being watched. Miss Rogue is standing on the beach watching him work. When she doesn’t speak he finishes the job before hopping off the small beach and making his way over. 

“Does it have a name?”

“It’s just a fishing boat.” Miss Rogue’s face is unreadable and thoughtful when she looks at Shanks and it makes him shift nervously in the sand trying to figure out if he said something wrong.

“You should name it, if you ever intend to fly colors on her name her first.” Shanks opens his mouth to argue, but the look she had given him, he shuts his mouth and nods dumbly because this feels like something important like she’s telling him this for a reason. Miss Rogue gives him and the small boat one last look before nodding back and heading back inside. Shanks turns back to the boat, he hadn’t ever really thought about a name, hadn’t considered themselves as doing anything more than running away on a stolen boat. Not pirates setting sail, flying colors, and living. A home at sea. He decides to ask Buggy what he thought later, it seems too important to decide alone. 

\---

Buggy liked the hibiscus bushes, days when chores were complete, because one of the first things Rogue did was assign chores to the boys, and when the world is too much, Buggy takes to lay among the bushes. Miss Rogues wears flowers of different color in her hair but prefers red, sometimes she makes them sit and braids flowers into the boys hair. Buggy thinks he looks silly with flowers braided into his blue hair, and he always felt rather silly with his nose and hair but Shanks smiles when they're done, and Miss Rogue looks almost at peace when they all have flowers tied into their hair and the sound of the sea nearby. Buggy like the hibiscus bushes. 

\---

Miss Rogue was due a month ago. She doesn’t like to talk about it, as the days move on and she was due almost two months ago now, she doesn’t like to talk about how she slowed the baby down, got this child to wait to see the world. She wants to hold out as long as possible. Give the child the best chance to live, to not be connected easily to their father, to hide them from marines long enough to get them away from Baterilla. Miss Rogue is dying to save her son, never admits it but Buggy remembers what his Captain felt like, when the sickness turned worse, could feel the death lurking around the edges of life. Miss Rogue feels like death, but also she feels like raging fire. Fighting against it all against fate. He heard once that all D’s smile at the end, saw it on his Captains face and wonders if this is why Miss Rogue smiles so little. 

\---

Miss Rogue sings, particularly sea shanties. Favors ones that tell stories, or strange ominous tales. Shanks and Buggy never ask her to sing but are quick to seek her out if they hear her start. Usually she looks out to the sea. Buggy thinks he hears the sea sing back.

\---

There's a bag packed of baby supplies in the corner of the master bedroom. ‘For after the birth’ she tells them. They don’t ask where her bag is, why there's no nursery, why she tells them to keep bags packed for later. They don’t like to think about the answer. 

\---

One morning when they are all in the front garden and Shanks has a crown of red flowers around his har and the sea chimes sing along to the words flowing from Miss Rogues mouth, Buggy asks a question he hadn’t given much thought to before. 

“Did you pick a name for them?” Miss Rogues song stops and Shanks tilts his head to look at Buggy from where he’s splayed out on the ground. 

“Portgas D. Ace for a boy and Portgas D. Anne for a girl.” Miss Rogue starts up her song again slowly. Buggy’s gaze meets Shanks before returning his hands to the flowers he was tying together. 

“Do you feel heavy? Your eyes drop with grief.  
Your spirit is wild and your suffering is brief.  
So never you buckle and bend to the masses.  
I'll tend to the flame; you can worship the ashes...”

\---

Buggy feels the sorrow before he hears it. Wakes to a dark room and a storm actually outside the windows. His climbing out of bed wakes Shanks who startles and flails and practically falls out of bed to follow after Buggy who stops to offer no explanation. Miss Rogue is in the kitchen, sitting on the floor and Buggy is brought back to their first meeting an angry woman surrounded by panicking towns folk, now she is just surrounded by the remains of a shattered ceramic mug. She’s shaking from held back sobs and her hands clutch at her middle. Buggy carefully comes to sit in front of her and she doesn’t look up to acknowledge him. He finds himself humming and eventually falls into the song she favors most days. Shanks returns, and when he had left Buggy couldn’t say, and drops a familiar hat upon Miss Rogues head before throwing the blanket from the living room around her shoulders. 

“I’ll tend to the flame, you can worship the ashes…” Buggy song fades off as Shanks sits next to him. Rogues hands reach out and grab one of each of the boys.

“Tomorrow the doctor will come.” It’s said with finality and they know it’s a goodbye. Both boys drop into her sides and cling to her as the storm rages outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They spent a little over a month with Miss Rogue. I don't remember how long she carried Ace but yeah, that's where were at. I wanted them to have time with the Pirate mom they never had. BTW, I have no name for the fishing boat. Give me suggestions if you think of something. Song is Ashes which I listened too like a thousand times writing this. It's link is at the top.

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. This is a fix it, re write of events thing. Idk how long we will go with this. Originally I was going to draw this out but Idk was unmotivated so I wrote it instead and maybe one day with write it anyway. Yeah.


End file.
